mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eheschließung
Die Eheschließung der germanischen Völker zur Römischen Kaiserzeit war ursprünglich noch kein Vertrag der beiden künftigen Ehegatten untereinander, sondern ein Vertrag zwischen dem Freier und dem bisherigen Vormund der Braut. Aufgrund der abhängigen Stellung der Frau spielte diese dabei lediglich eine passive Rolle. Vorraussetzungen und rechtliche Bestimmungen Zur Zeit der Germanen übertrug der Vormund die familienrechtliche Gewalt über die Braut (s. Vormundschaft) an den Bräutigam, so wie bei einem allgemeinen Handel der Verkäufer dem Käufer das Eigentum einer Sache übertrug. Im isländischen Recht wurde der Erwerb der Braut durch den Bräutigam als gengr at eiga oder als eiginorð bezeichnet. Ob dabei die Braut selbst oder nur die Vormundschaft über die Braut als Vertragsobjekt galt, machte keinerlei sachlichen Unterschied. Verlober Als Veräußerer ("Verlober") fungierte dabei der Muntwalt der Braut (s. Vormundschaft), also in erster Linie der Vater; wenn dieser nicht mehr lebte, übernahm der Bruder oder sonstige nächste männliche Erben diese Funktion. Nach manchen Rechten auch die Mutter. Auch bei Völkern, wie den Westgoten, Norwegern und Isländern, die eine eigentliche Geschlechtsvormundschaft nicht mehr kannten und bei denen die erwachsene Jungfrau selbständig war, erhielt sich das Verlobungsrecht der nächsten Verwandten als Rest der alten Rechtssprechung. Bei Unfreien war der Herr der Verlober, bei jenen, die in Königsmunt standen, sogar der König. Darüber hinaus übten die gotischen Herrscher, ebenso wie die Merowinger und Karolinger, auch ein Verlobungsrecht inbezug auf die Töchter anderer aus, wenn auch wohl nur indirekt durch Befehle an die Väter, ihre Töchter diesem oder jenem zu verloben. Dabei war ursprünglich die Zustimmung der Braut nicht erforderlich, auch wenn dieses Recht bereits in der Zeit der entstehenden Volksrechte stark gemildert wurde. Das langobardische und das isländische Recht verzichteten auf die Zustimmung nur für den Fall, dass der Vater oder Bruder bzw. der Vater allein der Verlober war; die übrigen nordischen Rechte verbieten es, die Braut gegen ihren Willen zu vergeben, und der gleiche Grundsatz findet sich in der Praeceptio des Merowingerkönigs Chlothar II. (584-628) sowie im westgotischen und burgundischen Recht. Selbstverheiratungsrecht thumb|250px|Eheschließung vor der Kirchtüre (15. Jh.) Vom Zustimmungsrecht zum Selbstverheiratungsrecht gelangten zuerst die Witwen, die am frühesten keiner Geschlechtsvormundschaft mehr unterstanden. Zwar bestimmte die Witwe bei den Friesen, Dänen und Gauten (Götar) noch bis tief ins Mittelalter nicht gänzlich allein über sich selbst, doch hatte sie andererseits schon zur Völkerwanderungszeit bei Langobarden und Sachsen die Möglichkeit, sich mit Einwilligung der Sippe selbst zu verheiraten, wenn sich der Verlober weigerte. Bei den Alemannen, Bayern, Angelsachsen und Westgoten hatte sie generell das Recht, sich selbst zu verheiraten. So auch bei den Franken, wenn auch nur unter Auferlegung einer Zahlung (reipus) an bestimmte Verwandte. Genauso findet man dieses Recht bei den Svear, sowie in den westnordischen Rechtsquellen, von denen die Frostuthingslög (Frostathingslov) sogar der volljährigen, wirtschaftlich selbständigen Jungfrau, die von ihren Verwandten sich selbst überlassenen wurde, ein Selbstverlobungsrecht gewährten. Selbst wenn es sich hierbei noch um Ausnahmebestimmungen handelte, so bedeutet es doch einen Bruch mit dem alten Prinzip, nach dem die Jungfrau vom Muntwalt verlobt wurde. Einige Volksrechte räumten dem Muntwalt, wenn eine Ehe ohne dessen Willen geschlossenen wurde, das Recht auf Nachzahlung des Brautpreises und auf Buße ein, jedoch nicht das Recht auf die Rückforderung der Frau; so kam tatsächlich eine gültige Ehe auch gegen den Willen des Muntwaltes zustande. Auf dieser Basis entstand ein Kompromiß mit der kirchlichen Rechtsanschauung, die auf der römischen Grundlage beruhte, welche die Eheschließung als Vertrag zwischen beiden Ehegatten ansah und außerdem die Einwilligung des Vormundes verlangte, jedoch ohne von ihr die Gültigkeit der Ehe abhängig zu machen. Als Ergebnis dieser Entwicklung setzte sich das römisch-kanonische Prinzip durch, das seine Basis in der Einvernehmlichkeit der Nupturienten (Brautleute) hatte, aber vielfach die alten germanischen Eheschließungsformen daneben weiterbestehen ließ. Sippe Neben dem Verlober war bei der Verehelichung der Braut ihre Sippe beteiligt. So berichtet Tacitus (Germania. c. 18): "Intersunt parentes et propinqui ac munera probant..." Tacitus, De origine et situ Germanorum (Germania). Übersetzung "Die Germania des Tacitus"'. Anton Baumstark: Freiburg 1876. Digitalisat auf Wikisource.; weitere Belege liefern die angelsächsischen, westgotischen, schwedischen und westnordischen Rechtsquellen. Doch beschränkte sich ihre Mitwirkung meistens wahrscheinlich auf eine rein formale Zustimmung und auf das Abschätzen des Brautpreises. Eigentliche Eheschließung Verlobung * Siehe auch Hauptartikel: Verlobung. Die Verlobung, die - wie auch heute noch - vor der eigentlichen Trauung stattfand, taucht bereits in den ältesten schriftlichen Rechtsquellen des Mittelalters als bedeutender Teil des "Rechtsgeschäftes" zur Eheschliessung auf. Sie war das in feierlicher Form eingegangene Versprechen des Verlobers, die Braut dem Freier zu geben, und das Versprechen des Freiers seinerseits, sie zum Weibe zu nehmen. Diese Versprechen unterschieden sich juristisch nicht vom rechtsgültigen Versprechen beim Kauf / Verkauf einer Sachleistung. Der eigentlichen Verlobung ging dabei die Brautwerbung voraus; sie erfolgte meistens nicht durch den Freier selbst, sondern durch eine Schar von ihm entsandter Freiwerber, von denen einer als Sprecher fungierte. Diese Sitte erhielt sich vor allem in ländlichen Gebieten bis in die Neuzeit hinein. Bei der Brautwerbung wurde auch gleichzeitig Brautpreis, Mitgift usw. vereinbart; wurde sie angenommen, so folgte die eigentliche Verlobung (desponsatio)... → Weiterlesen. Trauung * Siehe auch Hauptartikel: Trauung. thumb|250px|Die [[Trauung von Pontus und Sidonia (Cod. Pal., um 1475)]] Einige Zeit auf die Verlobung folgt die Trauung, die Hochzeit. Nach nordischem Recht musste sie binnen eines Jahres erfolgen, nach langobardischem Recht binnen 2 Jahren. Der Tag wurde häufig bereits bei der Verlobung bestimmt. Am Hochzeitstage begab sich der "Bräutigam" an den Wohnsitz der „Braut", wo die Trauung stattfand. Die Übergabe der Braut an den Bräutigam durch den Muntwalt erfolgte in einer feierlichen Rede, zugleich erfolgte nach manchen Rechten eine Übergabe von Gegenständen, die die Munt verkörperten, so z.B. ein Schwert, ein Hut oder ein Mantel. Ebenso sollte es den Erwerb der Munt andeuten, wenn der Bräutigam einen Schuh darbrachte, in den die Frau stiegt, oder wenn er ihr auf den Fuß trat. An die Übergabe schloß sich die Heimführung an. Der sog. Brautlauf war ursprünglich der Zug des Bräutigams mit der Braut ins eigene Heim, später vielfach immer ein feierlicher Umzug am Trauungsort selbst, dem am Abend das feierliche Beilager der beiden auf dem Brautbett folgte... → Weiterlesen. Brautkauf * Siehe auch Hauptartikel: Brautkauf. Eine besondere Rolle spielten bei der Eheschließung die vermögensrechtlichen Leistungen des Bräutigams. Die Verlobung der Braut erfolgte ursprünglich als Sachleistung gegen eine Preiszahlung, war also eine Leistung gegen eine Gegenleistung. Die Höhe des Brautpreises (auch 'Wittum' genannt) war eine Vereinbarung der Vertragschließenden, doch bereits vor dem Mittelalter bildete sich vielerorts ein nach Ständen abgestufter "Normalbrautpreis" heraus. Allerdings sind die von den Volksrechten erwähnten Summen sehr verschieden und wurden meist in Vieh oder Geräten bezahlt. Allerdings war es schon früh gebräuchlich, dass der Verlober den Brautpreis nicht für sich behielt, sondern der Braut selbst überließ, später wurde der Brautpreis gar nicht mehr an den Verlober, sondern an die Braut selbst gezahlt, und zwar nicht mehr bei der Verlobung, sondern bei der Trauung. Der Brautpreis wurde so zu einer Zuwendung an die Braut und damit Bestandteil des Ehegüterrechts. Doch auch wenn sich der rechtliche Charakter des ursprünglich reinen Kaufgeschäftes mit der Zeit wandelte, blieb es immernoch ein... → Brautkauf. Handlungen zur Eheschließung thumb|250px|Hochzeitsgewandung ([[Codex Manesse)]] Von den bei der Eheschließung stattfindenden Handlungen stand die Trauung, die Übergabe der Braut, im Vordergrund. Sie wurde - von Einzelfällen der Entführung mit nachfolgendem Erwerb der Munt abgesehen - als notwendig für die rechtlich gültige Ehe angesehen und war der Akt, der dem Bräutigam die Munt übertrug. Aber ebensowenig, wie sich das eheliche Rechtsverhältnis nur auf die Munt bezog, ebensowenig waren die Trauung und die Zahlung des Brautpreises ausreichend, um eine rechtlich gültige Ehe zu begründen. Es bedurfte weiterer Handlungen, die die häusliche und geschlechtliche Gemeinschaft der Neuvermählten symbolisch vor Augen führen. Das waren die Heimführung und das öffentliche Beilager, ohne die nach älterer Anschauung eine rechte Ehe nicht denkbar war. Darum nennen die westnordischen Rechte den Brautlauf oder das Beilager als zur Eheschließung erforderlich und ebenso wurden darum die Worte, die die "Heimführung" bedeuten, vor allem das Wort „Brautlauf" überall Bezeichnungen des ganzen Eheschließungsaktes. Auch knüpften aus demselben Grund sämtliche germanische Rechte den Eintritt der Rechtswirkungen der Ehe, die neben der Munt vorhanden waren, entweder an den Moment, wo die Frau das Haus des Ehemanns betrat oder noch häufiger an das eheliche Beilager. Das galt sowohl für das Ehegüterrecht wie für die standesrechtlichen Verhältnisse vgl. Sachsenspiegel, Landrecht III, 54 § 3: "Dat wif is ok des mannes genotinne tohant alse sie in sin bedde trit"), nach schwedischem Recht sogar für den Erwerb der Munt, während nach sächsischen Recht des späteren Mittelalters schon die Trauung die Munt verschaffte Sachsenspiegel aaO. "Die man is ok vormünde sines wives to hant als sie ime getrüwet wert.". Ausnahmen Das frühmittelalterliche Familienrecht ließ allerdings in Ausnahmefällen auch andere Arten der Ehebegründung zu. Außerdem kennt das nordische Recht eine Entstehung der Ehe durch Zeitablauf: Eine Kebsehe wurde nach norwegischem Recht nach 20 oder 30 Jahren, nach jütischem Recht sogar nach 3 Jahren tatsächlichen Zusammenlebens zur rechtlich gültigen Ehe, ein Rechtssatz, der seine Parallele nicht nur im römischen Recht (Ususehe), sondern auch im alten Recht von Wales hat. Galerie Pandekten Justinians Metz, trachtenkunstwer02hefn Taf.131C.jpg|Vermählung (Metz, um 1280) Cod. Pal. germ. 152; fol 290v - Herpin, Vermählung.jpg|Vermählung Oleyboums mit Frölich (Herpin, um 1470) Cod. Pal. germ. 152, fol. 285v - Herpin.jpg|Der Papst vermählt Gracie und Wilhelm (Herpin, um 1470) Cod. Pal. germ. 152, fol. 123r - Herpin, Hochzeit Florentines und Lewes.jpg|Hochzeit Florentines und Lewes (Herpin, um 1470) Cod. Pal. germ. 345, fol. 292r - Friedrich von Schwaben, Angelburg-Erlösung.jpg|Friedrich begehrt Angelburg zur Ehe (Lohengrin & Friedrich von Schwaben, um 1470) Cod. Pal. germ. 345, fol. 351v - Friedrich von Schwaben, Hochzeit.jpg|Hochzeit Malmelons mit Hainrich (Lohengrin & Friedrich von Schwaben, um 1470) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Die deutschen Frauen in dem Mittelalter (Internet Archive). Ein Beitrag zu den Hausalterhümern der Germanen. Karl Weinhold. Wien 1851. Band 1 (2. Auflage), S. 293 ff. * Deutsche Rechtsaltertümer. Von Jacob Grimm. 4. Ausgabe. Leipzig 1899. S. 583 (420) ff. * Das Recht der Eheschließung in seiner geschichtlichen Entwicklung (Google eBook). Emil Friedberg. Tauchnitz, 1865. * Grundriß des germanischen Rechts (= Grundriß der Germanischen Philologie; Band 5). Karl von Amira. 3. Auflage. Strassburg 1913. (Digitalisat von Internet Archive) * Deutsche Rechtsgeschichte. Heinrich Brunner. Leipzig 1906 und 1892. Band I (2. Auflage); S. 99 ff. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 508-515. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Familie